Set Things Right
by phantasmagoricalZenith
Summary: From the Grand Magic Games arc, this is Future!Lucy and her decision to travel back in time to stop her future from occurring. Slightly shippy/Nalu at the end. This is a bit old and my first Fairy Tail fic, enjoy!


The screaming seemed so far away, like she could just close her eyes and it'd stop. Maybe it would. If she could… just…

A choked scream ripped from her body as a burning pain rushed through from her right shoulder. Tears blurred her vision as she painstakingly turned her head to see what was wrong with her arm.

Eyes widened, breath hitched.

Then a soul wrenching scream tore through her throat and she couldn't seem to stop. She didn't know if she was still crying or if she was hurt anywhere else because she simply couldn't look away.

Her arm.

Was _gone_.

There was just hanging skin and so much blood. How could she go on? There was nothing left. Nothing but broken chances and lost promises.

Worse yet, the source of her strength, her hope, and her faith was gone. Her guild mark, the one she showed off so long ago, that she had looked to and caressed to feel closer to her nakama. She would never see it again.

She felt lost. Suspended and alone on a battlefield that smelled of blood, fire, and death.

Still she forced herself to her feet and began to stagger forward, toward the remains of the once glorious castle.

She could still be strong and she would make sure her nakama wouldn't die in vain. In the distance, she could hear Natsu still fighting the dragons but even he would not last long.

"LUCY!" Arms wrapped around her and she was propelled forward.

She recognized the smell of fire, forest, and cinnamon. It was Natsu. He was here. Somehow, amidst all the chaos and destruction, he had found her and come for her. But before she could say anything, Natsu stopped near the Eclipse Gate and moved in front of her.

He was crying.

"Luce… your arm… it's…"

"Gone." Her voice sounded raspy and emotionless. He flinched before grabbing his hair and pulling at it.

"I was supposed to protect you. I couldn't save our nakama, I couldn't save Happy and now I couldn't save you!"

Lucy moved forward and wrapped her arm around him, leaning on him.

"You've done your best but I'm going to fix this." Natsu stilled before pulling her close.

"How?" He sounded so tired, so broken.

"I'm gonna go back. I'm going to help the past versions of us and make sure this never happens. You could come with me." Lucy looked up, hopeful he would agree and go.

He shook his head.

"You can do it Lucy, I believe in you." He gave her the most tender look she'd ever seen on his face before it faded to something a little more concerned.

"Hey Luce, this is gonna hurt a lot but I need to stop that bleeding. I'll do it as fast as possible I promise."

She swallowed down her nausea at the thought before nodding and closing her eyes.

For a moment, everything seemed still and she wondered if Natsu realized she was waiting when white hot pain shot through her body and her knees buckled under her, a sharp gasp catching in her throat. The pain lasted just a few seconds longer before fading to a more moderate burning sensation.

She tasted bile and had to force herself not to puke from the smell of burning flesh.

Her flesh.

When she opened her eyes she could see Natsu trying not to cry. Obviously this was hurting him too so she put on her bravest face.

"I'm fine. You did a good job, see?"

He just stared at her for a moment before brushing tears she hadn't realized she'd shed off her cheeks.

"Luce-"

A distant roar cut him off, reminding them what was at stake. They both looked up at the sky to see if they had any more time.

They had at most, seven minutes before the dragons noticed them.

Lucy immediately rocked onto the balls of her feet and pressed a chaste but firm kiss to his cheek.

Natsu, for his part, did not look half as surprised as he probably should have. Instead, he simply cupped her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Protect the future." He stepped away from her with those words and stepped aside for her to head towards the gate.

She only made it a few steps before he called her name.

When she looked at him, she noticed his eyes seemed to be almost pleading her.

"Before you go, could you… could you smile for me? One more time?"

Her heart broke at his request and she realized that she'd never felt weaker but she dredged up the last of her joy and gave him the brightest, most beautiful smile she could muster.

In return, he gave her his best smile. The one that was all fangs and joy and hope.

With that he nodded to her and looked to the gate. That was her cue.

As she began walking back towards it, looking at the too big doors, open wide like it was waiting for her, she felt like she left her heart behind. With the strange, pink haired boy that gave her everything she could have ever wanted and then some.

The further she walked, the more it hurt.

The further she walked, the more determined to succeed she became.

Right before she stepped through the portal, she whispered one last thing for Natsu. Unsure if he was even still there, if he would hear her.

" _Thank you for this adventure."_


End file.
